Mulgarath's Revenge
by Goddess Belladri
Summary: Jared finds out about a new faerie. He finds her but soon trouble starts up all over again as he finds out that the one he thought was dead is still alive and after the guide.
1. New Farie

**Okay, this is my first fic for the word to see so please, if you review, no flames. I welcome constructive criticism. I was looking over the series when I wrote this so there shouldn't be any problems. Thimbletack may seem a little OOC sometimes but that can't be helped. I just can't talk in riddles.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Spiderwick Chronicles. All characters except for Kit belong to Holly Black and Tony Diterlizzi. **

**Chap. 1: The New Faerie**

It had been several months since the defeat of Mulgarath. Jared, his twin brother Simon, and Their older sister Mallory were up in their great-great uncle's study, one of the very few places in the house that was safe to enter. Their mother, Helen Grace and their Aunt Lucinda had planned to renovate that summer. But with the constant storm outside, No one knew how long it would take.

"If the rain doesn't stop soon, this place will be crappier than it already is!" Mallory complained, stepping over some weak floorboard to reach the window.

"I agree. How am I supposed to find new animals when the weather's so bad that I can't go outside?" Simon whined, his pet mice Lemondrop and Jeffery crawling down his shirt sleeve.

Jared wasn't listening. He was flipping through the field guide, looking over all the different types of faeries. Thimbletack, the brownie who lived inside an old clock in the study, was sitting on his shoulder. Jared stopped flipping when he came across an unusual fare. "What's this?" He asked Thimbletack, pointing to a picture of what appeared to be a cross between a cat and a human.

"Who's this you mean. They're cat creatures; great cat people with sharp hinting skills for their ears are quite keen," Was the reply.

"I've never heard of them. I don't even remember seeing a section about them when I first looked through the guide."

"Who cares?" Mallory stood over them, looking at the picture. "So long as they don't cause trouble, I see no reason to worry about the fuzz balls." She turned and headed for the study door, which on the other side looked like an old wardrobe. "If you need me, I'll be practising my fencing in my room."

_Then there's no way I'm going to need you for anything!_ Jared shuddered, remembering when he had gone to her room to ask for some help with his homework and she had nearly stabbed him.

"How large are they? Could they be kept as pets?" Simon asked, loving the idea of having a new pet.

"It says here that they are human size no matter how old they are." Jared pointed to some scripture net to the sketch.

His twin raised an eyebrow.

Jared rolled his eyes. "A baby cat creature is the same size as a baby human."

"They may naught be good pets then." Thimbletack observed.

There was a sudden rapping at the window. The twins looked up to see a creature that resembled a cross between a pig, a frog, and a bat hammering madly at the window, nearly slipping off the wet roof.

"It's Hogsqueal!" Jared rushed for the window and pulled it open, the rain hammering into the room and soaking everything.

"It's about time, dung face! I was wondering if you beetle brained ninnies would ever let me in!" The hobgoblin jumped off the windowsill and onto the floor where he began to shake the water off his trench coat.

"Hogsqueal, when entering the home of another, you are obligated to not soak everything in the host's home. You are a guest after all." Thimbletack dried himself on the rag Simon handed him.

"Aw shut up, candy butt!" Hogsqueal retorted.

"What are you doing here anyways, Hogsqueal?" Jared asked, forcing the window shut.

"I though you bubble brained monkeys would like to know that there's a new kind of faerie in the forest. It looks like a giant cat."

"We already know about it, Hogsqueal, we were just discussing it," Jared sighed, placing the field guide down in front of the hobgoblin.

"You mean to say I came all the way over here for nothing, Dung wad?" the little hobgoblin demanded.

_Pretty much… I thought he knew about the field guide keeping record of all the faeries in the world._ Jared thought, sweat dropping as Hogsqueal began to throw a little tantrum.

The clouds had finally gushed out the last bit of the water they held and it was damp, but nice enough to go outside after weeks of darkness and wet.

Slipping the field guide and the seeing stone (A stone that lets you see faeries that can't bee seen by the naked eye.) along with many other things into his knapsack, Jared ran off towards the forest to find this new kind of fare. From what he had read, they were a pretty friendly group. _A nice change from all the awful fares we've come across!_ Jared thought. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a scream, a scream that came from the direction where the troll lived! Putting the seeing stone on, Jared ran off to see who was in trouble.

There was something furry scrabbling around at the edge of the murky swamp the troll, grinning hungrily, had a bony hand clasped around one of the creature's slender legs.

If there was ever a time when Jared wished Mallory and her rapiers were here, now was the time. He needed to help the poor thing get away. _It's too cloudy out to get him into sunlight! _An idea suddenly formed in his head. Gathering some fair sized stones and slipping them into his bag, he climbed a nearby tree. Easing the pack next to him on the shaky brick, Jared aimed his rock for behind the troll and threw it.

The troll turned when he heard a splash behind him. "Whoooo's Theeeere?" He called.

Satisfied with his aim, Jared threw another rock further away and grinned as the troll waded deeper into the water to find what was distracting him from his meal, releasing the poor animal. He slid from the tree and ran to the creature's side once the troll had finally submerged. "Hey, are you alright?"

The creature looked up at him and nodded. She stood and brushed the mud off her pure white coat. She had short fur everywhere except for her face, fingers, palm of her hands, toes, and the pads of her feet. She had a long cat-like tail and matching ears. The white hair that grew down to her waist from the top of her head was pulled away from her face in a ponytail. Strips of deer hide had bee crudely sewn together into shorts and a shoulder less, sleeveless belly shirt.

Jared's eyes widened as he realized that this was the creature he had been searching for. He stood there dumbfounded.

She giggled, "You'll swallow a fly if you keep gaping like that."

Jared pulled himself back to reality. "Sorry, I'm Jared. Are you a cat creature?" _Stupid, Jared. Really stupid! What the hell of an introduction was that!_

She nodded. " Yup. My name's Kit. Thanks for saving me from that awful troll!"

The two heard movement in the murky water.

"We'd better get outta here before that troll comes back. Come with me, I want you to meet my brother and sister." Jared took her hand and led her down the rocky path as the troll burst out of the water, looking very cross.

Waving his fist angrily, he called out. "Cooooome Baaaaack wiiiith my Dineeeer!"

**So that's my first Chap. Writing it gave the same feeling I had when I first read the Spiderwick Chronicles. Please tell me what you think and remember: NO FLAMES!**

**To my dear cousin Ghost in the Mirror: I look forwards to hear what you have to say about my first Fan Fic. I owe it all to you on my getting started.**


	2. Talon

**It's BlackandWhitechan again! I'm too impatient, so I decided that I might as well put up Chap. 2. I'm aware of the fact that Chap. 1 was just put up today but there's noting else to do! I've gotten bored of everything! None of my usual interests and hobbies interest me today at all! When in doubt, work on your homework…sigh but I can't do that because I don't have any homework! Why not start another Fic instead of another Chap.? I used up all my imagination during the week so this is the only story I'm capable of writing at the moment. So here's Chap.2**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kit and Talon. If I ever do something to change that, I'll let you know.**

**Chap. 2: Talon**

Jared led Kit to the Spiderwick Estate. "You'll have to rest at our house for a few days until those scratches on you heal. Some of them look pretty nasty. I'm sure nobody will mind."

"Thanks again, Jared. But are you sure that it's safe for me to enter your home? I mean sure you saved my life, but you could be Mulgarath in disguise." Kit shivered at the though of the ogre rescuing her instead if Jared.

The Boy frowned. "I'm pretty sure Mulgarath's gone. He changed into a swallow and was eaten by my friend Hogsqueal."

"Hogsqueal? What on Earth is a Hogsqueal?" Kit raised an eyebrow.

"He's a hobgoblin. You'll probably meet him when we reach my house." He stopped to put the seeing stone back in his knapsack as they reached the gates of the Estate. He reached up and closed his hands around the black iron bars of the gate. The rusted hinges groaned and squealed as they opened. Jared picked up his bag and continued to lead her up and into the house. "This way," He called as he began to climb the stairs. Jared looked back only once to see Kit watching the pendulum of a grandfather clock swing back and forth quietly.

"You have so many strange and amazing things in your house, Jared." Kit stopped when she heard a rustling under the floorboard.

Jared shrugged and continued to head for the study, he was sure he'd find Mallory or Simon or even Aunt Lucinda there. "Kit, if you don't keep up, you'll get lost."

"I can catch up, no worries," She called.

Mallory and Simon looked up as Jared entered the study. He set the knapsack down and turned to his brother and sister, grinning. "I found one."

Mallory raised an eyebrow. "Found what?"

"One of those cat creatures we were looking at last night. She was just about to be eaten by the troll when I found her. I brought her here."

Looking past hit twin into the hallway, Simon asked, "Sooo, where is she?"

Jared spun around. "S-she was right behind me just a second ago, where could she have gone?" He stuck his head out into the hallway. "Kit? Kit, where are you?"

"Looks like you were just making it up," Mallory laughed.

Jared spun around and stared angrily at his sister. "I'm not making it up!"

A sudden brown blur darted into the room and scrambled up Simon's leg onto his shoulder. "Help! It's in the house! A giant cat that thinks I'm a giant mouse!" Thimbletack called out, distressed.

"Giant cat?" Mallory asked.

A furry white figure came darting into the room, knocking Jared over. Thimbletack jumped off the counter and tried to escape into a nearby mouse hole but failed. A white hand enclosed around him and pulled him out of the way as the thing pounced onto him.

Jared stood, brushing himself off. "Kit! There you are."

The cat creature looked up at him. "Hi Jared."

Jared shook his head. "Kit, what are you doing? You can't eat Thimbletack, he's our brownie."

"Oh… Sorry, Thimbletack."

"Jared, this wouldn't happen to be the cat creature you were talking about, would it?" Mallory asked.

"SHE is. This is Kit. Kit, this is my brother Simon and my sister Mallory."

Kit stood. "Nice to meet you." She turned to Jared. "So where is this Hogsqueal you keep telling me about?"

"I'm right here, stupid mouth-breather!" came a shrill cry. Hogsqueal was sitting on the rooftop in front of the open window.

"So that's a hobgoblin. Quite an ugly thing, isn't it?" Kit's amber eyes looked over Hogsqueal closely.

"Ugly! Why you walking pile of crap!"

Thimbletack was laughing so hard he nearly fell off of Simon's shoulder. "She needs no drug, to tell the truth about your mug!"

Hogsqueal turned on the little brownie. "What was that, beetle brain?"

Before the little hobgoblin could do anything to Thimbletack, a large grey figure dashed into the room and started dashing about, knocking over the desk and a couple bookshelves.

Jared felt himself be pinned against the wall with sharp claws. He looked up and his gaze met crimson eyes. "Who are you?" he asked.

The figure turned its head to see Kit pulling on his arm. "Kit…" He released Jared and let him slide to the floor.

Jared looked up see what the thing that attacked him was and saw that it was a cat creature like Kit: He was as tall as Mallory with grey fur. A deep red scar ran down the middle of his back from the nape of his neck to above his tail. He wore the same king of crudely made shorts as kit and a leather band around his left upper arm.

"Talon, what are you doing here?" Kit asked, hugging the grey intruder.

"I was worried that something had happened to you whilst you were out hunting so I went off to look for you. I caught your scent and the scent of a stranger and followed it here."

"Who's he?" Mallory asked, pointing her finger at the stranger.

"This is my friend Talon. He was just worried about me. It's nothing really."

"You call this nothing!" Simon gestured to the destroyed room."

"I guess I got carried away again…" Talon's face turned pink. "I'll clean it up."

**So that's chapter 2. It's not all that exciting, I know. But hey, I swear it'll get more exciting! Ideas to make the story more exciting are already starting to pop into my head. Looks like that's all it took for my imagination to be recharged!**

**Please R+R. It'll make me soooo happy!**


	3. Hidden Village

**Okay, it feels like only yesterday I posted the first two chapters of Mulgarath's Revenge…Oh, wait…it was! XD. Sorry, had to get that out of my system. I'm a bit retarded, I know. No wonder I have very few friends XDD. Wow, six hits, more than I expected! Thank you to my (so far) sole reviewer. **

**Anywho, here's Chap.3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did, I wouldn't have to write this blasted thing! **

**--------**

**Chap. 3: Hidden Village**

Aunt Lucinda and their mother entered the study just as they had finished cleaning up the last of the mess. Their faces paled as they saw Kit and Talon.

"Uh…hi mom, Aunt Lucinda…" The three siblings exchange nervous glances.

"Who are these two?" Lucinda pointed her cane at the cat creatures. **A/N: Gods I've got to comes up with a better name for their race!**

"I'm Talon, and this is Kit," Talon began.

"And we're friends of Jared, Simon, and Mallory's," Kit finished.

"I see."

"We were just about to go outside, no point in spending a beautiful day outdoors, right, guys?" Mallory asked, elbowing her brothers in the ribs.

"Oh! Yeah, right. C'mon Simon, we should show Talon and Kit around," Jared grabbed his twin's sleeve.

"I shall come too!" Thimbletack called out as they headed for the door.

"Wait for me, Candy butt!" Hogsqueal dashed after them through the doorway, leaving the two women standing there.

-------

"Let us show you where we live!" Kari suggested.

"That would be awesome!" Simon replied.

Talon's eyes widened. "Are you out of you friggin' mind! We can't let them into our village!"

"C'mon, Granny won't mind."

"She blind and half deaf! Of course she won't mind!" Talon exploded as they reached the gates. "She won't be able to report humans being in the village!"

Kit stuck out her lower lip. "You're such a meanie!"

Talon sighed. Her cute face, why did he always fall for her cute face? "Fine. But only a quick visit, we have no clue what the chief will do if he finds out."

"On the contrary, yours is a friendly race. Unless… is there a quandary?" Thimbletack asked.

"Yes, the chief of our village has been rather out of sorts lately. No one knows why."

"You worry too much!" Kit began to lead the siblings, brownie, and hobgoblin along the trail to the forest.

---------

"Wow!" Jared stared up at the vast fort. "You're village is in there?"

"What better place than an abandoned human settlement?" Talon pulled open the gates and looked inside. "The coast is clear, everyone must be out hunting." He opened it wider and they crept inside.

"Amazing," Mallory breathed. "It looks like no one's lived here for years."

"That's the spell they put on our village in case some human should stumble upon it while we're all out hinting," Talon ran his hand along the moss covered wall of a nearby building.

"But what if a human comes across it while you're not out hunting?" Simon asked.

Talon grinned, baring sharp white fangs. "Have you ever wondered what happens to those people who enter the forest, but don't come back out?"

Simon gulped.

" That wasn't how it had been a few months ago. Come on, guys, Granny's house isn't very far away!" Kit called, running up ahead of the others.

Jared now knew how Kit had felt when she had followed him inside his house. He was amazed with what he saw.

"This is it." Kit stood in what looked like a shack. A shack in _serious _need of more than just a little TLC.

"Are you sure its safe to go in there, Fur face? What if the roof falls down on our heads?" Hogsqueal demanded.

"That's a risk you're just going to have to take." Talon grinned.

"Stop trying to scare them!" Kit hissed as she opened the rickety door. Poking her head inside, she shouted, "Granny? Are you in here?"

They stepped inside and looked around, besides a bed, table and two chairs, the 'house' was pretty much empty.

"Looks like she's not here, oh well. They got to see our village, now let's get them out of here!" Talon urged, opening the door.

"Not so fast! Who are you and what are you doing in my cabin?" An old voice demanded.

-------

**Whoa, major cliff hanger. I would've made the chapter longer but its Sunday and I've got school. Not that there's ever anything interesting happening there.**

**Ghost in the Mirror: I have too much time on my hands so I can guarantee a minimum of one new chapter a week (If I'm not working on my other fic or something else). I hope you get to read the last two books in the series. In my opinion, the last book's the best out of all five. Then again…I just spoiled the ending for you in the last Chap. Sorry TT. Thanks for reviewing! **


	4. Talon's Inprisonment

**I'm FINALLY back! I've been really busy lately and whenever I got the chance during the week, I would work on my other story: Mulan 2 Tortall Style. But I'm back now. Come to think of it…when I compare the two, this story is waaaay more creative than the other. I think the reason that I keep having the urge to go back to the other one and not come to this one is because I haven't gotten ANY motivation from this story other than from one person. ONE person! So review! I'm on my knees here. Pleaaaase? I really like the fact that I've got at least one reviewer, but it be interesting to hear from somebody other than my cousin. (Ghost, don't hurt me for saying this, please) It gets kinda boring hearing from the same person over and over again and not hearing from anyone else. If not, I'll wait three days before taking this story down. That should be enough time for at least one other person to tell me their thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: God! This thing's so Place word that rhymes with trucking here annoying! Sadly, only the cat creatures are mine.**

**-------------**

**Chapter 4: Talon's Imprisonment.**

"Granny!" Kit cried as an elderly cat creature entered the house.

"Eh? I can barely hear you, but I know you're there! Get out!" The old cat creature swung her cane about madly.

Talon whacked it out of her hand. "That's enough!"

"Eh? Talon? Kit? Is that you?"

Talon rolled his eyes. "Naw, it's the tooth fairy, of course it's us!"

Kit whacked her friend with her tail. He winced as it hit him in the middle of his back, where the scar was.

The forgotten children watched the spectacle quietly as Talon started growling at Kit with Granny trying to separate the two.

There suddenly came a loud roar that made everyone jump a mile high or so.

Talon's eyes narrowed. "They're back."

"Who?" Jared asked nervously.

"The chief's hunting party."

Kit looked out the dirty window. Sure enough, there was a large group of cat creatures standing outside. "There's no way out!"

"I'll be back." Talon headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Simon asked. "You're not really going to go out there, are you?"

"I have to draw them away from here so you can escape."

"What'll happen to you?" Jared asked.

Talon grinned. "It'll be fine; I just need to lead them far enough away so that you can get back to where you belong. Kit, go with them, I'll join you as soon as I can!"

Kit nodded. "'Kay."

They watched from the window as Talon left the house. He stood in front of the group and began to talk quickly to them and pointed in the direction opposite of the entrance gate.

"What's he saying?" Mallory asked.

"I don't know."

They let out the breath they were holding as the group followed Talon away.

"It's safe now, come on." Kit opened the door.

-----------

It had been two days since they're experience at the village. Jared looked out the window every day in hopes in seeing Kit or Talon. It didn't seem likely though. Almost a week had passed when they finally saw Kit come running up their yard towards the house.

Mallory opened the door and the gasping cat creature fell to her knees inside. "What's wrong, Kit?"

"Talon… Talon's been…been…"

"For the love of God! Spit it out! Talon's been what?"

"He's been…taken prisoner by the chief. The chief accused him of being Mulgarath."

"WHAT?" Jared and Simon were at the top of the stairs, they both looked at the girls in disbelief. Talon was cold and obnoxious at times but he couldn't be Mulgatath, he was nice enough to lead the hunting party away so that they could get to safety.

**Flashback**

Kit had just returned from leading the Grace kids to safety. She heard the rough roars of the chief and knew something was wrong. Reaching the commotion, she gasped when she had pushed her way through the crowd.

Talon was on the ground, unconscious, deep gashes gushing blood out all over. Long scrapes where claws had dug into his sides had gone so deep, that any further and his bones could've been seen.

"Talon!" She tried to approach her friend but a large golden cat creature pulled her away from him.

"Let me go!" She screamed. "Talon's hurt! He needs help!"

"That's enough, Kit." A large black cat creature came forwards. It was the chief of the village. His golden eyes looked at her menacingly. "My people, this afternoon, Talon approached my hunting party and spoke of some humans who had come into our village and stolen a new born and that if we hurried we may be able to catch them before they leave the forestland. He lied to us and directed us to the cliffs. There were no humans. That is when it dawned upon me that Mulgarath is not dead, but our very own Talon!"

Kit looked over at her friend worriedly. _Talon…_

**End Flashback**

Kit was sitting in a chair in the study now, her body shaking uncontrollably. "That's the last I saw of him. He was dragged off to the chief's house and I've been trying to get him out of there ever since.

"We'll get him out of there," Jared promised.

"He'll be alright. He's strong," Simon added.

"Thank you. Talon and I have known each other for a long time. I don't know what I'll do if he dies." Kit buried her face in her hands.

"It'll be alright. Don't worry about it." Mallory lightly hugged her to comfort the little cat creature.

The group packed up some thing they though would be useful in rescuing Talon that night. The next morning, they prepared to set out.

Slinging his bag over one shoulder, Jared looked at the readied bunch. "Let's go find Talon!"

-----------

**So there's Chapter four. I really don't want to take this story down, but I will if nobody will tell me what they think I need the motivation, without the motivation, I'll forget about this story and it will forever remain incomplete. It's really bumming me out because this is my very first story and I put a lot of sweat, blood, and time into it.**

**Ghost in the Mirror: I'm not surprised. You're more of the games type of person anyways and I've seen that you've been working on some new stuff. I think what I wrote above should be enough of a kick in the pants, whaddaya think? I do know how it feels to be getting reviews, I've gotten so many for my other story (Title's listed above too.). Hope to hear- or see –you soon!**


	5. Who's doing the Rescuing?

**It's kinda obvious by the fact that I'm taking the time to write this that I got what I was asking for. So here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it.**

**------------**

**Chapter 5: Who's doing the Rescuing?**

All was quiet in the village. They had waited for the hunting parties to leave before entering.

Jared looked around. "Which one's the chief's?"

"This one, come on!" Kit ran to a large building that might have been the fort's stables at one point. It was the largest building in the whole village.

They entered the building.

"The chief added a prison cell onto the back, this way."

There was indeed and iron door at the back. Jared tried to open it without luck.

Mallory, being the tallest, peered in through the tiny window. "There's no one in there."

"What!" The others cried.

"T-that's impossible! I saw them drag him off myself!" Kit cried.

"Well, he's not in there."

"But then…where else could he be?" Jared asked.

"Maybe they took him with them on their hunt," Simon suggested.

"I doubt it. He'd only be a distraction for when they go for the kill."

They suddenly hear the front door squeal open.

"_Kit_?" The rough voice asked.

The companions turned around. Standing in the doorway was Talon.

"What? But…How'd you…I saw…" Kit stared at him, dumbstruck.

"Kit? I thought they captured you!" Talon joined them on the other side of the room, "I had come to rescue you."

"Rescue her? She came and asked us to help rescue you!" Simon was equally as baffled as Kit.

"No…I led them away and…"

---------

**Flashback:**

Talon had led them far enough away. He figured that they had managed to escape just fine.

"So where are these humans you told us about?" One of the chief's party members asked.

"I don't think there were any. You just tricked us into leaving the village!" The chief roared.

Talon ducked the mighty blow that came from the chief, slipped, and fell off the cliff ledge. He would've died had he not grabbed a jagged rock, slightly cutting his hand open.

One of the members was about to attack him when the chief stopped him. "Leave him, there's only one way out of that position and that's to fall to his death."

They left, howling in joy as they did.

Talon gritted his teeth and tried to find strong footholds in the weak rock. His fur soaked in blood from the rock; he eventually managed to haul himself back up. Not wasting any time, he ran off to try and find Kit. He reached the village and found her unconscious form surrounded by the villagers.

"She and Talon have conspired against us. They are followers of Mulgarath who are attempting to enslave us for him. Mulgarath only pretended to be dead so that we would drop our guard. Talon tried to lead my hunting party away whist Kit led the vile ogre into the village." The chief pointed to Kit. "Take her away!"

**End Flashback**

------------

"But…If Talon wasn't imprisoned…and Kit wasn't…who are we rescuing?" Jared asked.

"Good question…but it really doesn't matter since I have all of you where I want you!" The chief stood in the doorway.

"What-?" Talon's eyes widened.

Cackling, the chief changed form and suddenly, a great ogre stood before them.

"Mulgarath!" Mallory cried.

"But that's impossible! We saw him be devoured by Hogsqueal!" Simon stared at the monster before them.

"The Field Guide! Now!" Mulgarath ordered, heading towards them.

------------

**So…yeah…that's the next chapter.**

**mrutrtle518: Thank you for saying that. But as I said in my review, you don't give yourself enough credit. It's really good.**


	6. Friends or Freedom

**Good God! Sorry it took me forever and a day to post this! I've been really busy lately. I love my sister! I gave her some money today when she went to the mall and she was kind hearted enough to buy me a The Used CD (Album: In Love and Death). They are my favourite band! Okay, five minutes of happiness are over. Now, let's get down to business. How was the previous chapter? I normally not the kind of person for cliff hangers, but they seem to be getting the better of me lately. Moving on, this is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: When turtles fly in herds and chickens grow lips and talk like humans, then the Spiderwick Chronicles will me mine. Unfortunately, none of that is true.**

**---------------**

**Chapter 6: Friends or Freedom**

Mulgarath continued towards them. "The Field Guide."

"No!" Jared shouted, clutching his backpack.

The ogre ginned menacingly as multiple tentacles appeared out of his body, wrapping around them tightly.

Jared gasped for breath as the tentacles crushed his lungs. He could only hold on for so long…

Talon dug his claws into the fleshy limb, spilling blood onto the floor below. "Where's the real chief?" he demanded, able to breathe once more. His lungs were filled with air for not even a minute before the crimson stained tentacle was crushing them once again.

"He's been dead for some time now." Mulgarath cackled. Turning to Jared, he continued to speak, "How about we make a bargain. You give me the guide, and I won't send your friends and sibling into oblivion."

"Don't do it!" Mallory shouted, her lungs burning.

"Jared!" his twin called. "Don't worry about us! We must keep the guide safe."

"Use that head of yours, human. I could easily kill you all and just take the guide. I'm giving you a chance at life," Mulgarath said.

Jared looked around at his brother, sister, and the two cat creatures panicked. They were important, but so was the guide.

"I'm giving you five minutes to come to a decision," Mulgarath growled impatiently. "Starting now."

"Jared!" Mallory screamed, "You give him the guide an' I'll kill you!"

"Four minutes."

"Jared…" Kit's amber eyes were wide with fright.

"Three minutes!"

Jared looked over at Simon and Talon, who were watching him expectantly. "I…"

"Two minute!"

This was frustrating. He finally came to a decision. Sighing his hand struggled to open the bag and reached inside."

"One minute left."

He pulled out a book and held it out to the ogre.

"Ah, so you have decided to co-operate. Excellent."

"Now let us go!" Jared cried.

The tentacles fell away and they hit the floor hard. Not wasting any time, Jared took the lead and they ran out of the building.

---------------

"YOU IDIOT!" Mallory slapped Jared hard. "What the hell were you thinking when you gave him the guide!"

"But I didn't give him the guide."

"WTF do you mean? I saw you give it to him with my own eyes."

"Yeah, Jared, I saw it too." Simon approached his brother. Kit and Talon nodded in agreement.

"I gave him a book, but it wasn't the guide. It was my science notebook."

"Isn't that the same trick you pulled with the-"

"Yup."

"He is gonna be pissed when he realizes you tricked him like that."

"I know." Jared turned to Kit and Talon. "It's not safe for you to go back to your village. You can stay with us until we can get rid of Mulgarath."

"Thank you."

They suddenly heard an extreamly loud angry roar emit from the core of the forest. Worried that the enraged ogre would storm out at any given moment, they ran for all they were worth to the estate.

----------------

It was like house arrest in the estate for the next week. They had no choice but to live that way. Every day they discussed a way to get rid of him. But he could shape shift, giving him an advantage over them.

Jared nearly jumped a right through the roof every time he heard the doorbell. It could be Mulgarath in disguse. _We have to do something...and soon._

-----------------

**Argh! I've got a headache the size of Canada from trying to figure out how the hell I was supposed to make this chapter! I think I'll go lie down for a while and listen to my new CD. **

**Ghost in the Mirror: I think the reason why I'm doing all these cliff hangers is because I keep finding them in _your_ stories. Anyways, I'm glad too.**


	7. Copycat Kitten

**I know, I know. It's been a while since my last update. I'm a pretty busy person for somebody with no life...then again, it could be that I've been either glued to Sword of Mana all day or that I've been wrapped up in a book one of my friends lent me that I promised I'd return to her before spring break. Anyways, the story's updated now and that's all that matters.**

**Disclaimer: I own Talon, Kit, and the cat creature community, nobody else. Got it? Good.**

**--------------**

**Chapter 7: Copycat Kitten**

Jared slumped against the car seat. He, Simon, and Mallory had all protested against leaving Kit and Talon alone in their house with just Aunt Lucinda there to keep and eye on them. She was waaay too old to fend off a mad ogre by herself, even with Kit and Talon fighting as well. Thimbletake was no help either; it wouldn't take much effort for Mulgarath to bring the poor brownie to his knees. Hogsqueal for certain was no help at all. The only thing he was good for was slinging insults. But their mother had insisted that they go shopping together instead of spending another week stuffed up in doors.

"What's with the sour expressions, you three?" their mother asked as she pulled out of the grocery store parking lot.

"We can't just leave them alone there. Mulgarath could come looking for the guide and when he doesn't find it, he could do who knows what to them!" Simon complained.

"I just have one more stop to make and then we can go home," she said, turning onto the main road.

"Fine," Mallory grumbled. Over the past few days that Talon and Kit had stayed at their house, Mallory had become close friends with Kit, treating the cat creature as though she was just another human. That's kinda how they all felt about their furry friends.

Jared looked out the window of the back seat. His eyes widened. "_Kit_?" He couldn't believe what he was seeing, the snow white human-cat crossbreed was standing in an alleyway, her amber eyes watching them pass carefully.

"Where?" Mallory asked, nearly crushing her brothers to see out the window. "I don't see her."

"She was just in that alley way. I swear I saw her with my own eyes."

"She's not there now," Mallory replied, slumping back into her seat, much to Simon's great relief for he had been crushed more than his twin.

-------------

When they finally returned home, they found Kit waiting at the front door for them. "'Bout time you got back. Talon's no fun anymore." She smiled warmly at him.

Talon snorted as he came down the stairs. "It not my fault that this place isn't as vast as the forests we once roamed in, Kitten."

"Don't use my full name! You sound like my parents!" she snapped at him.

Talon rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Kit, were you…at all…outside the estate today?" Jared asked.

She looked at him oddly. "No. I've been here all day, all week to be exact."

"You're sure?"

She nodded. "You can even ask your aunt."

"That's odd." Jared pondered the possibility that she could be lying, but then again, Talon would've been with her to keep her out of trouble…and to try and drag her back to the safety of the house.

"What's odd?" Talon asked.

"It's just that we saw Kit out in an alley when we were in the city," Simon answered.

"That's impossible. I was with Kit all day and not once did we leave the house."

"But I saw you-"

Mallory cut her brother off, "We can argue about this until the end of time and then some and it's not going to clear anything up."

Four beings sighed.

"You're right."

"But then, who was that out in the city?" Talon asked.

"Most likely Mulgarath, let's keep our eyes peeled. He could've followed us back," Jared replied.

"Right."

--------------

"I'll be back in a little while," Mallory called. She was going out with a couple of her friends from the fencing team, despite her brothers protests that with Mulgarath running loose it wouldn't be wise.

"'Bye, Mallory," Kit called from the top of the stairs. It made sense that her full name was Kit. She was very kitten-like and a tad childish.

"I'll be back later." Mallory opened the front door and walked towards the gates where a car had pulled up. Getting in, she watched as the estate slowly vanished from view. She saw a snow white figure sitting on a tree branch that dangled over the street as they just entered the city. _Kit? Impossible! I saw her just five minutes ago. On foot she wouldn't have been able to catch up with us._

The so-called Kit grinned and vanished behind a wall as the car passed.

Mallory shook her head. _I must have been imagining things, Kit's at home._

"Everything alright back there?" A blonde girl in the front seat asked Mallory.

"Yeah, fine."

-------------

When the car with Mallory in it was no longer in view, she laughed as her small form changed into that of a mighty creature. "Soon, very soon, I'll have the guide." Mulgarath cackled.

--------------

**I don't think this chapter's all that great. Ah well, there's not much I can do about that (Besides trying to break the habit of staying up really late at night so I can't focus the next morning.**

**Ghost in the Mirror: No duh you're an inspiration! You've been an inspiration to me almost all my life! I told my sis an' she didn't get why you thought what she did for me was a good thing until I told her that she could've taken the money and used it on herself. After telling her that, I don't think I'm gonna trust her with my money anymore! XD **

**Miss Pookamonga: Thank you. I did a count and including your story and mine, There are four SC stories total, that more than when I first posted mine.**

**Now then, Spring break begins tomorrow, yay!**


	8. Two Becomes One

**Yes, yes, I know. Another several weeks have gone by and I hadn't updated. Well, at least now I've gotten around to it. I've got three different stories on the go an' I can't get around to all of them at once. Now then, moving on…**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to bother this time. You know what's what.**

**---------------**

**Chapter 8: Two Becomes One**

Jared thought he heard the front door creak open. Coming down the stairs he looked around and found Mallory kicking off her shoes. "Back so soon?"

His sister shrugged, kicking off her shoes. "Yeah, things got pretty dull so we all decided it was time to split." She walked past him and up the stairs."

Watching her go, Jared had a bad feeling. He brushed it off and headed for the dining room. He had thought he heard something break in there and knew it was either Talon or Kit.

**---------------**

That evening when he and his brother headed off to bed, he saw a trail of loose papers scattered all across the hallway. Wondering what it was all about, Jared signalled for Simon to keep quiet as they followed it. The trail ended at Mallory's bedroom door.

Quietly opening it, Jared saw that her room was a complete disaster. "Mallory?" he called softly, "Mallory? Are you in here?"

"Jared!" Whirling around, Jared eyes widened.

Mallory was leaning over Simon, her rapier held close to his throat. "The guide, where is it?"

Jared frowned. "What are you talking about? You know where it is."

"Don't argue with me! Where is it?" She pressed the blade against Simon's neck, nicking the sink and causing a small droplet of blood to trickle down.

"Who are you!" Jared demanded.

"Why, I'm your sister of course." Her supposed sweet smile sickened him slightly.

"No way! You're not Mallory! What have you done with our sister?" Jared's voice rose.

The stranger's shape began to change and soon the great ogre Mulgarath stood before them, his hand wrapped around his twin's neck. "Now, the guide, give it to me."

"Jared, what's going on?" Talon and Kit slid into the room.

"It's Mulgarath!"

The ogre laughed maniacally as he changed shape once more and disappeared with Simon.

"He has Simon…and Mallory… We've got to do something!"

Jared had wanted to leave right away and search for his brother and sister, but he had no plan, nothing to find them. He couldn't take on Mulgarath without a plan.

**---------------**

The next morning Jared set out with Talon, Kit, Thimbletack, and Hogsqueal. They were headed for the Junkyard to start their search for Simon and Mallory. Wandering through the piles of useless junk, they came across what had once been Mulgarath's castle. It looked like only the first floor was still intact. Prying the doors open, they entered.

Jared felt a sudden chill as they walked along. Something eerie about this place caused his hair to prickle.

"I don't like this…" Kit's shudder matched how Jared felt perfectly.

Crimson eyes flicking back and forth, Talon's steps were hesitant. "Something's here, keep your guard up, all of you."

Turning a corner, Jared's breath caught in his throat. There were his siblings, lying unconscious, shackled. Without hesitation he ran over to them. "Mallory…? Simon…? Are you two alright?"

Groaning, they both opened their eyes. "Jared!"

"I'm glad you're okay."

Thimbletack hopped off of Talon's shoulder and headed to Simon's shackles. Reaching a hand inside the keyhole, he moved his hand about until he heard a clicking sound. He then moved on to Mallory's.

Rubbing his wrists, Simon said, "We have to get out of here. Please tell me you don't have the guide with you."

"Why?" Jared asked.

"That's the whole reason he captured us. He wanted to propose a trade." Mallory stood.

"That's not going to happen."

"He'll be back any minute. Let's hurry and leave."

"Too late," Kit said, "He's here, I can hear him! He's coming this way."

A large shadow filled the room. "Welcome."

**---------------**

Mulgarath stared down at them evilly. "I'll let you all go if you give me the real guide."

"No."

They tried to make a break for the exit but Mulgarath took hold of Kit. "The guide, or do you not care about you're little friend?"

"Go! Get outta here! Don't worry about me! Just GO!" Kit shouted.

"Not without you!" Jared threw his bag to Simon and dashed after Kit.

Mulgarath had yanked a rusted piece of iron out of the piles of junk that made up the castle walls. He was about to drive it into the catcreature when another got in his way.

Mallory stiffened, "No…"

Simon's eyes glazed over. "JARED!"

**---------------**

**I know it seems bad but you've gotta trust that I know what I'm doing. Until the next update.**


	9. Miracles

**Sorry it always takes me forever and a day to update. I get sidetracked when I'm about to start writing.**

**Disclaimer: Let's face facts. If it was mine, a disclaimer would be pointless.**

**--------------**

**Chapter Nine: Miracles**

He coughed up blood as he crumpled to the floor. Kit covered her mouth with her hand, eyes wide. The danger forgotten, Simon and Mallory ran for their fallen sibling. Even Talon had a look of sorrow on his face.

Thimbletack carefully approached the still boy but quickly leapt away when Mallory took a hold of him. "Jared Grace, don't you dare die on us!" Mallory shrieked, shaking the bleeding body.

"Mallory, Mallory! That's not helping!" Simon grabbed his sister's arm, trying to calm her while struggling to keep calm himself.

"Jared! You…you're such an idiot!" Mallory sobbed.

"Mallory…" Kit hugged the girl. "There's nothing we can do…"

A low cackle brought the group back into reality as they realized Mulgarath was still in the room with them. "One down, six to go." He sprouted several more limbs and attacked the remaining group.

That was it…

It was all over…

Jared was gone… they would follow him to oblivion soon enough…

Mulgarath had won… soon he would posses the guide…

They all were tossed into the air, the ground soon rushing up to meet them. But the pain that should've come next never did…

Slowly, Simon opened his eyes. He gasped. "Mallory… Mallory, open your eyes…" Doing as her brother pleaded, she opened them and gasped as well. They were halfway to the ground. It was like time itself had stopped.

"What's going on?" Mallory asked.

"I wish I knew," Simon stared at the still form of Mulgarath. Suddenly, he burst into flames.

No longer suspended in time, he let out a pain filled roar as his flesh burned. The group of friends watched aghast as the flames died down, licking his charred flesh. When the flames had died completely, they were set down on the ground lightly.

"Okay… What just happened?" Talon asked, wrinkling his nose at the nauseating smell.

"I used my magic to destroy him." It was the green eyed elf. This was a first, Simon never recalled her ever leaving the forest.

"How did you know what to do?" Mallory asked, watching her move gracefully towards Jared's still form.

"I read it in the guide." She met Mallory's worried gaze. "Do not despair, its right over there." She gestured behind them where the book lay against the piles of rubble. She then returned to looking back at Jared.

"What are you going to do with him?" Simon demanded, worriedly.

She ignored the question as her hand began to dimly glow the same color as her eyes. There were some harsh coughs and the group ran over to see what she was doing.

The wound Jared had taken was gone. They heard a groan and Jared looked up at them questioningly. "What happened?" His eye widening, he sat bolt upright, "Where're Mulgarath? Is Kit okay?"

"I'm fine, Jared." Kit came into his vision, grinning.

"And as for Mulgarath, see for yourself." Talon pointed to the smouldering pile.

Jared grinned. "So it's finally over, for real this time…"

"Jared!" Mallory hugged her brother, crushing his lungs.

"Mallory! I can't breathe!" He squeaked.

"You beetle-brained ninny! He just came back from the dead! Do you want to kill him again?" The forgotten Hogsqueal demanded.

"If there's anyone I'm going to kill, it does gonna be you if you don't shut up!" Mallory snapped.

"Just try it, mouth-breather!"

"That's it!" Mallory roared, chasing after the little hobgoblin. The other just watched and laughed at the sight, knowing all too well what Mallory will do when she catches him.

Looking up, Jared wanted to thank the green eyed elf for her help, but she was gone. He shrugged, grabbed the guide, and followed the others after Mallory.

**--------------**

Back at the Spiderwick estate, the Grace kids bid farewell to Talon and Kit.

"Come visit us some time." Mallory said.

"Sure. But that might be awhile off. We'll have to deal with the chaos at home first," Talon replied.

"But we'll see you guys soon," Kit promised as she and Talon leapt off the porch.

"Bye!"

The three siblings watched as the cat creatures leapt over the fence and were gone. Smiling to themselves, they went inside.

"How was your day?" Their mother asked.

"Oh, you know," Jared replied. "Same old, same old."

**End**

**--------------**

**Ghost in the Mirror: Hey, sorry for the wait. But it's done now, yay! **


End file.
